


A Different Kind of Game

by Pickleweasel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickleweasel/pseuds/Pickleweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Roy are playing an innocent game of shogi, then the situation shifts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Game

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from a crossover meme from the prompt "Show us a short scene of _ flirting with _." The idea of Shika/Roy is intriguing to me now…

"Your move," Shikamaru said, leaning forward in his seat, a grin playing over his lips.

Roy looked despondently at the shogi board. It hadn't taken Shika long to teach Roy to play the game. The older man had the advantage of already being adept at chess, but was having difficulty with the more intricate strategies of shogi.

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Roy asked, stalling, and meeting Shika's eyes.

Shikamaru's grin widened. "Because you're the most intelligent company I've had in a while. Things have been boring, and you're the most interesting thing that's happened around here in days."

"I'm flattered," Roy said, with a confident smirk. "But wouldn't you rather see a demonstration of flame alchemy? The science behind it is fascinating." He pulled an ignition cloth glove from his jacket pocket and waved it in front of Shikamaru's face.

Shika grabbed the glove from Roy, and put it on. He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.

The alchemist laughed. "You won't be able to do more than make a spark without understanding the principles of alchemy. Let me show you." He reached out to retrieve the glove, but Shikamaru grasped Roy's hand before the older man had a chance to do anything.

"Or," Shika drawled, tracing the transmutation circle-shaped scar on the back of Roy's hand with a cloth-covered thumb, looking hungrily into Roy's eyes, "I could give you a demonstration of my shadow jutsu. I think that would be more fun." He put his hands together in a position that looked odd to Roy.

A moment later, Roy's eyes widened as he felt something parting his legs and binding them to the legs of the chair. He looked down, and saw dark tendrils wrapping around his legs. Snapping his head up to look at Shikamaru, he saw what could only be lust in the younger man's eyes.

To avoid breaking the jutsu, Shikamaru hunkered down and crawled under the table, then pushed Roy's chair back so that he had enough room to stand between the man's spread legs. Roy tried to stand up, but found that the shadows had crept up to his torso, and bound it to the back of the chair.

"I've got you now," Shika said, leaning forward to whisper in Roy's ear, voice low. "You're right, shogi was getting boring. Let's play a different kind of game."

Shika's seductive words traveled straight to Roy's groin, and he couldn't help but smirk. The younger man palmed the bulge in Roy's pants, and a pleased chuckle rumbled in Shikamaru's throat. Roy relaxed in the chair, ready for whatever Shikamaru would do next. He had a feeling that this would be a pleasant game indeed.


End file.
